


Конченая

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, Porn With Plot, Vampires, драма, лавхейт, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Кэтрин Пирс — константа его жизни
Relationships: Katherine Pierce/Damon Salvatore, Деймон Сальваторе/Кэтрин Пирс





	Конченая

**Author's Note:**

> АU, ООС, мат, вставка в канон. Автор любит этот пейринг

Когда Кэтрин Пирс бросает Деймона Сальваторе в первый раз, то он чувствует невероятное чувство вины и жгучей ревности. Ведь она осталась там, в гробнице под церковью, а он умер от руки собственного отца.

Запертая, осуждённая на вечный голод и темноту. И он так или иначе виноват перед ней. 

А наутро, когда он в последний раз щурится от рассветных лучей солнца, перед тем как стать вампиром, становится ясно другое. 

Кэтрин выбирает Стефана, а не его. 

Об этом вскользь упоминает ведьма Эмили, когда приносит ему чистую рубашку. Старая со следами крови и дырками от пуль служит напоминанием о том, что отец никогда не смирится с существованием сверхъестественного. Что он лучше убьёт собственных сыновей, чем поймёт их. 

В чём он хуже Стефана? С самого юного возраста они выбирают абсолютно разных дам. Спокойный и тихий Стефан с глазами цвета весенней листвы и волевым подбородком выбирает кротких девушек, которые предпочитают балам вышивку и чтение книг. В отличие от Деймона с огнём в серо-голубых глазах. Его жизнь напоминает шальную пулю. Яркая и быстрая, оставляет след в сердце любой дамы, которая любит риск. Именно поэтому Деймон и влюбляется в Кэтрин. Тот же огонь в глазах, жажда жизни и всего запретного. Словно он видит себя в ней. 

— Кэтрин выбрала Стефана, Деймон, — равнодушно говорит Эмили, потирая ладони. — Тебе стоит решить, что делать дальше. 

— Я не хочу жить без неё, понимаешь? У меня как будто сердце из груди вырвали. 

— Кэтрин производит на всех подобное впечатление, но ты действительно думаешь, что мог быть счастлив рядом с ней? — она покидает его, не дожидаясь ответа. 

После долгих уговоров Стефана, Деймон принимает вечность и искренне ненавидит родного младшего брата. Ведь он умудряется отобрать у него самое главное — жизнь с Кэтрин. 

*** 

Когда Кэтрин Пирс бросает Деймона Сальваторе во второй раз, то он лишь злится. Кровавая ярость застилает глаза. Деймон мечется по склепу подобно раненому зверю. И даже сочувствующие взгляды Елены и Стефана не влияют на него. Они вытаскивают его в последний момент, когда заклинание вновь захлопывается. Деймон понимает, что при следующей встрече с Кэтрин (а он обязательно её найдёт), он вырвет у неё позвоночник, а кишки намотает ей вместо заколки и завяжет бантиком. Красивым таким и кровавым. 

— Конченая сука! — гневно выкрикивает Деймон в пустоту поместья, отправляя пустую бутылку виски в горящий камин. 

Он засыпает на диване после многочисленных литров алкоголя, почти не чувствуя собственного тела. 

Вот только когда Кэтрин Пирс врывается в маленький городок Мистик-Фоллс подобно урагану, Деймон не сдерживает своё обещание. Бантик из кишок не завязывает, а жарко целует её, срывая одежду и наслаждаясь видом пышной груди в чёрном кружевном бюстгальтере. Вот только правда охлаждает похуже ледяной воды. Она всегда любила Стефана, но разве такие конченые суки как она способны на любовь? 

Деймона захватывает водоворот событий: появление Клауса, борьба с Клаусом, уход Стефана вместе с этим конченым и больным на всю голову гибридом, спасение его собственной бессмертной шкурки и странный поцелуй Елены, полный слёз и сомнений. Конечно, он умирал, а Гилберт любит спасать умирающих и прокажённых. 

Деймону гадко и больно от осознания того, что спасла его всё-таки Кэтрин Пирс. Если бы она не принесла лекарство, то лежать Сальваторе в сырой земле да червей кормить. 

Жизнь не налаживается. Деймон живёт на автомате, пытается найти Стефана и не привязываться к Елене, которая подобна магниту. И дело не в сходстве с грёбаной Пирс, а в том, что Гилберт заставляет его чувствовать себя человеком. 

Забытые ощущения. Проснувшаяся совесть. 

Всё летит к чертям и не получается. Деймона это откровенно бесит. Он вновь кусает бедную журналисточку Энди Стар, которая ведётся на его бессмертное обаяние, в очередной раз убивает своего друга Аларика, едва не отрывает голову глупышке Кэролайн Форбс. В итоге, Деймона буквально изгоняют из города, используя обидные слова и злые взгляды. И когда на его пороге появляется та самая конченая Кэтрин Пирс, то он не мешкает и отправляется с ней в путешествие. 

Кэтрин ужинает водителем из придорожной кафешки, не забыв сломать ему шею, что-то болтает о Клаусе и странных пристрастиях Первородных вампиров возить родственников в гробах, но Деймону плевать. Её ярко-синяя маечка едва ли скрывает соблазнительную ложбинку между грудей. Завораживающее зрелище. 

— Эй, земля вызывает Деймона! — она шутливо щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом. — Ты меня совсем не слушаешь. 

Она обиженно поджимает пухлые губки и складывает руки на груди. Им нужно ехать дальше, но Деймон медлит. Едет, словно старушенция в минивэне. 

— Ты слишком много говоришь, а я умею фильтровать информацию, — с ехидством в голосе отвечает Деймон, доставая ключи от машины из кармана джинсов. 

— Хам. 

— Конченая сука, — он подходит к ней слишком близко, что может разглядеть тёмно-золотые крапинки в её карих глазах. — Если бы не ты, то не случилось бы Клауса и прочей херни. Знаешь, как я хотел вырвать мерзкое чёрное сердечко и скормить его тебе? А кишки намотать на голову. Забавно, правда? 

Его слова ничуть не волнуют её. Она лишь пожимает плечами, намекая на то, что ей всё равно. 

— Кому-то Елена не дала? Ты прям весь напряжён, — она прикусывает нижнюю губу, а затем касается кончиками пальцев его подбородка. — Давно не было, да? 

— А тебе то какая разница? — он одёргивает её руку достаточно больно, отчего Кэтрин невольно морщится. 

Надо бы просто сломать ей запястье. Хруст костей в этот момент кажется ему приятной музыкой, но Деймон сдерживает свой порыв. 

— Большая. Может, я тоже давно не развлекалась? — Пирс игриво наматывает длинный тёмный локон на палец. 

Её просто нереально сравнивать с Еленой. Пусть они идентичны визуально, но Деймон понимает, что двойники абсолютно разные. Гилберт — это тихая гавань, ванильные цитаты в личном дневнике, страдания и щенячий взгляд. 

Пирс — это бушующее море противоречий, сладкой фальши, лжи и обмана. Но именно такие дерзкие, отчаянные притягивают Деймона как магнит. А кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться? 

Дурацкая привычка, но действенная. Деймон не выдерживает и резко притягивает к себе. От неё пахнет чем-то приторно сладким, а ещё дорожной пылью и откровенным притворством. 

— Давай без сахарных фраз и этой наигранности? Не сегодня, дорогуша, — он не позволяет ей сказать что-то в ответ, жадно целуя. 

Поцелуй выходит невероятно диким и необузданным. Деймон прикусывает её губу до крови, но Кэтрин это лишь раззадоривает. Она проводит ладонями по его груди, наслаждаясь мягкостью чёрной рубашки. Разорвать бы в клочья, но не на этой жалкой парковке среди ржавых пикапов. Сальваторе подхватывает её за бёдра и усаживает за капот своего голубого Камаро. Кэтрин ловко обхватывает мужчину ногами, не прерывая поцелуя. Воздух между ними накаляется до предела. И когда она спускается поцелуями ниже, к шее, то слышит его хриплый стон. А потом и рык, когда Кэтрин кладёт ладошку на его пах. 

— Чёртова стерва, — усмехается Деймон, но не отстраняется, когда её ловкие пальцы расстёгивают его ширинку и поглаживают уже твёрдый член сквозь ткань боксеров. 

Если он сейчас не снимет с неё эти чёртовы обтягивающие джинсы и не войдёт в неё, то просто кончит как какой-то сопливый подросток. 

— Тебе ведь это нравится... Забудь о Мистик-Фоллсе и Елене хотя бы на несколько часов, — тихо шепчет ему в губы, Кэтрин, а потом отстраняется и берёт его за руку. 

В машине тесно и жарко, но всё-таки более уединённо, чем на капоте. Кэтрин раздевается сама, смотря прямо в глаза Деймона. Он сажает её к себе на колени, приспустив джинсы и боксеры. Внутри Кэтрин Пирс однозначно кайфово. Тесно, жарко и просто невероятно. Её напряжённые соски трутся об его грудь. Он с удовольствием облизывает и прикусывает их. Длинные волосы Кэтрин щекочут его плечи и шею, поэтому он наматывает их на кулак, кусая её за шею. Конечно, в ней давно нет собственной крови, но разве это мешает? Деймон утоляет собственный голод. И не только сексуальный. 

Кэтрин хрипло стонет, но не отстраняется. Лишь насаживается на его член снова и снова. Хлюпающий звук смешивается со стонами и всхлипами. Деймон чувствует, как кровь этой конченой суки попадает в его горло. Он словно обезумевший в пустыне делает глоток за глотком. 

— Деймон...— хрипло шепчет Кэтрин, сжимая его плечи. — Да. Ещё. 

Её ногти оставляют глубокие царапины, которые спустя несколько минут заживают. Сальваторе усмехается, но потом зализывает раны на её шее. Кэтрин улыбается и игриво приподнимает бровь, замедляя ритм. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — на выдохе произносит он, а затем целует её жадно, остервенело. 

Вампирский секс однозначно может быть быстрым, ярким и кровавым. Деймон же любит наслаждаться близостью, игнорируя собственные способности. Кэтрин, кажется, разделяет его перспективы. Она кончает громко, прикрыв на секунду глаза. 

Позже она деловито собирается, натягивает свои узкие джинсы. Идёт в кафе и покупает там две порции бургеров и картошки фри, не забывая прихватить колу. 

Сальваторе ждёт её на улице, потому что в машине слишком душно и пахнет их трахом. Кэтрин умудряется выглядеть соблазнительной, даже держа безобразные бумажные пакеты с едой и масляными пятнами. 

— Что? — она ставит пакеты на капот и открывает бутылку с колой. — Иногда мне хочется вредной человеческой еды. 

Делает пару глотков. Словно не она совсем недавно скакала на нём, как на жеребце. 

— Ты неисправима, Кэтрин. Ненавижу тебя. 

— Говори себе это почаще и, возможно, когда-нибудь ты в это поверишь. 

Деймон смотрит в её большие тёмные глаза и понимает одно: она никогда не изменится. Пирс будет бросать его каждый раз, когда получит желаемое. Будет топтать и без того его мёртвое сердце, а он будет трахать её вновь и вновь. Только декорации будут меняться. Всё остальное останется неизменным. Кэтрин Пирс — константа его жизни. А ещё конченая сука, которая вряд ли станет другой. Вот только Деймону плевать на это. Он встаёт рядом и решает попробовать картошку фри. Кэтрин же усмехается, но ничего не говорит. Возможно, это просто минуты полного единения и взаимопонимания. Кто знает...


End file.
